


Forced to Friend this Fiend

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Peri has nearly more girlfriends than she can keep track of, and she can't keep track of very many things at once. Her love for them turns into a gift-giving bonanza!Monday, Sept. 4th: Date / Gift / Sweet





	Forced to Friend this Fiend

Selena will be the toughest one. She gives the best presents, so she needs something good, something AMAZING to top that. Charlotte will be easy, she likes pretty things, so Peri will just get her a mirror.

“HAHA!” Peri guffaws at the top of her lungs, startling a few passers-by, and making Laslow jump a solid foot in the air. Xander just smiles at her, and says,

“I suppose you are closer to deciding upon a present or two?”

“Four! A present or FOUR!” Peri spins on her heel to show off four fingers to Xander, then spins back around and says, “Oh, and I guess it’d be six since I need presents to thank you, too!”

Laslow says something, but Peri’s already thinking about presents for Felicia! Something maid-y, perhaps, but she’s also good at fighting, so maybe a really big sword? Beruka’s good at using really big swords, so maybe she could get them a heart-shaped double sword! She could even get it engraved with ‘My two best Girlfriends!’ in the middle! Wait, no, there’s four of them, they’d battle to the death over that, and then Peri would be sad! Peri pledges to avoid that, and marches along the street a bit more. There’s a good furniture shop just up ahead, perfect to get back at Charlotte for making her a fancy shelf. Peri announces this at full volume to Laslow and Xander,

“She even painted it pink and blue! It’s SUPER cute!” She stops outside the store. “I’ve got some cute, heart-shaped stuff from here before, so let’s loot the place!”

Just before she smashes open the ornate door, Xander says,

“Perhaps we could peruse this store last?” Peri turns to side-eye the casually-dressed prince, “We may not last if you force us to carry a dresser across town.”

Peri sighs, leaning her head back dramatically, then announces, “Fiiiiine, but Laslow!” She spins to point directly at his nose, “Write this shop down so we don’t forget about it!”

Laslow smiles, “I didn’t expect there to be written exam. Can I just remember it instead?”

“OH my gosh. I should’ve asked LITERALLY anyone else.” Peri steps forward to glare at the door, and Xander says,

“Peri, you can use the writing utensils I carry with me.”

Peri has already produced a dagger, and plunges it into the magnificent, beautifully carved rosewood door. She shouts,

“There! Moving on!”

Laslow lets out a small noise, Xander chuckles, and they move onto the next street.

 

\--

 

The dark alley Peri has brought them to required a blood sacrifice to get into, fortunately only from Peri, and Laslow can tell that there are eyes watching him from every corner. Meanwhile, Xander seems to be only mildly interested, and Peri seems totally at home, smiling at the thugs with swords and rippling muscles as she bounds to a storefront in the back. It’s as suitably grim and dark as the rest of this place, the red, hooded lanterns purposely making convenient shadows for thieves and assassins with bows. Laslow has both hands on the sword he brought, which feels not even slightly sufficient to protect himself from leering eyes and presumably prying hands. Has he been pickpocketed yet? Laslow glances down to his side, then feels a sharp prick, and blood shoots out of his side. He screams, Peri laughs, and he jumps away from the knife-wielding Peri with a sizable gash on her arm. She cackles as he feels his bloody side.

“Y-you stabbed me!”

“Haha! I want to!” Peri grins, “But it’s a trick knife!” She pushes a switch on the knife, and blood squirts out of it again, “Cool, right?”

Laslow realizes that he isn’t actually in pain, there’s just hopefully coloured water on his tunic. He stammers,

“S-so the blood’s fake too, right?”

Peri’s already walking away, hot on the heels of a Xander hiding his face,

“Nah, that was my blood!”

 

\--

 

Charlotte’s face is round, so this round mirror would work, but it doesn’t have quite enough flash. Peri shouts, not turning to face the shop’s proprietor,

“Do you have any more colourful ones?!” She picks up two or three silvered mirrors, “All of these are SO plain!”

The owner speaks from behind two armoires, making sure to keep a respectable distance from Peri,

“Th-there’re j-just over that way!”

Peri sets the mirrors down with a smack, then leaps over to the far side of the store. Sure enough, there’s like two jeweled mirrors, but neither of them are TOTALLY round. Peri picks out the gold one inlaid with sapphires and a sizable impure diamond. Finally, something that matches Charlotte’s own appearance! Of course, if Peri really wanted something to match her, she’d commission a knife-covered round mirror decorated with ribbons. Peri runs up to the counter and starts whaling on the call bell, forcing the owner to sprint up to the counter. She says,

“I want this mirror, and to get a custom mirror with knives around the edges and metal bows surrounding the round shiny part in the center, “ She puts a finger up in the air, “With rubies, sapphires, opals, and GOOD jade in that order,”

Laslow is saying some dumb thing to calm down the shop owner, as if that were necessary, and Xander is showing her a sketch of exactly what she said,

“Yeah! You’re the best, Xander! Exactly like that!”

Peri spins around and charges out the door, “Onto the next store!”

 

\--

 

There doesn’t seem to be any order to how Peri puts creams, powders, and perfumes into the embroidered bag. Nay, she is most certainly flitting from one rack to another, snatching up whatever grabs her fancy. Xander ponders whether Camilla or Elise could use any of the myriad of makeups before him, but notices Laslow comparing his skin to some of their foundation, and picks out a lipstick for Leo, as well. Peri certainly does not dwaddle in any aspect of her life. It’s as if she’s so attuned to what she’s doing that she doesn’t need a plan. Xander smiles, noticing that she’s already screaming for them to leave the store. He quietly steps to the front to make his own purchases, and make sure that Peri did, in fact, pay for her goods. She is the picture of single-mindedness.

 

\--

 

“Peri, did you forget about the furniture store already?”

Peri rolls her eyes, “Nope! We’ve got one more stop before I snap your back in two!” She grins widely at Laslow, who still flinches no matter how much she insincerely threatens him, so Peri will have to redouble her efforts! This next store is like, picturesque. Unlike that dumb gang, they put knives EVERYWHERE, including right over the door, in tons of display cases, into a mannequin, and in hats! Most of them aren’t, like, REAL knives, like the knife spider isn’t exactly PRACTICAL, but it’s so cool Peri loves it anyway! She grabs a few knives for Felicia, and slams her fists on the sturdy, oaken counter, shouting,

“It’s Peri! I’m here for my thing!”

There’s a rustling in the back, a shouted ‘One second’, and Peri nearly mounts the counter before the shop owner and an assistant carry out a golden longsword with a teardrop cut-out near the hilt. Laslow seems to freeze when he sees it, and mumbles,

“Can I guess that that’s for Selena?”

Peri glares at him, “How did you figure that out?! RUDE.” She begins marching to the exit, “Anyway, we’re done with shopping now, so feel free to do whatever it is you two do when I’m not around! See yah!”

Peri walks onto the street, slams the door behind her, then shouts obscenities. She spins around and opens the door, shouting,

“WAIT! I forgot!” She runs over and gives the unsurprised Xander and Laslow two small vials, “These are the paralysis poisons I got you! I tried one once, and I couldn’t move for HOURS! They’re super good for pranks!”

Xander smiles, “Thank you.”

Laslow smiles uneasily, and says,

“Did you want companionship back to the castle?”

“Nope! You two’ll just slow me down!”

Peri turns tail and bolts out of the store, she makes a beeline directly to her horse. Best to give out presents before lunch!

 

\--

 

“FELICIA!” Peri barrels down the hallway, golden sword held aloft, arms still stained with her own blood, and Felicia sprints the opposite direction.

“STOP RUNNING I NEED YOU TO HEAL ME!”

Peri nearly starts crying, just a few tears streak down when she finally gets to Felicia, shaking up a storm, who says,

“You aren’t going to kill me? Did you already kill everyone else?!”

“No! I’ll never kill you unless you want me to!” Peri drops the sword, “I was just excited to see you! And I’m covered in wounds!” Peri displays her one cut, but the dried blood is all over her arm.

“Oh goodness, at least you were wearing a short-sleeved blouse,”

Peri interrupts, “Yup! I needed to cut myself to get your present!”

Felicia gapes for a few seconds, “Whuh, what? Why?”

“‘Cause the only place to get a chakram is the mob, obviously!” Peri detaches a chakram from some latches on her outfit, “See! It’s super sleek and ornate!” Felicia gingerly takes the chakram, but finds a handhold pretty easily and mumbles,

“So, um, what, er, is this about? Is there some holiday I don’t know about?”

“Nope! I just wanted to get you something!” Peri stares expectantly at Felicia, “You should try it out on that pot over there!”

“No! We’ll try it out in the practice yard, if anything!” Felicia lets the ring of sharpened metal hang off one arm, “How do you use it, anyway?”

“Oooh, let me show-”

“NO!” Felicia grabs both of Peri’s grasping hands with one of hers, and blushes considerably when Peri starts slowly massaging her way out. Peri says,

“I also got you some makeup, and some more daggers!”

Peri takes a few knives off her belt, and a small pouch of makeup, and puts them into Felicia’s hands as she picks up the sword and prepares to dash off to the next engagement. Felicia shouts,

“Wait, Peri! We forgot to-”

“Kiss! Right!” Peri immediately sprints back over to Felicia, huffs, tea and chakram on one arm, and pouch of knives and makeup in the other hand, and pecks her on the cheek.

“No, I meant cleaning your arm! You’re too excited!”

Peri sighs at length, “I don’t wanna lug this huge sword all the way to the baths.”

Felicia gives her a kind look, “How about I meet you there once you give away your other presents?”

Peri gasps, “Yes! I’ll invite everyone else, too! Great idea!”

She sprints off to find her other girlfriends as quickly as she can.

 

\--

 

There she is, splitting logs and hefting whole tree trunks by herself. Peri really lucked out in the girlfriend department. She announces,

“Hey! Charlotte!”

Charlotte glances over her shoulder, “Come to admire my physique?”

“Yup! Definitely!”

Peri takes the opportunity to caress Charlotte’s back, interrupting her log chopping, but giving her a well-deserved backrub. Each muscle is solid and perfectly built into her body, and perfect for crushing skulls. Peri excitedly squeaks,

“You’d be so good at killing people with these!”

“Uh, yeah, and nothing else?!”

Charlotte turns around to grab Peri, “Wrestling? Uh,” Charlotte grabs her sides, “Lifting me? NOT TICKLING!” Charlotte mimes tickling with a laugh, but when she brushes down Peri’s side she draws a considerable amount of blood out of her hand,

“OW WHAT!” Charlotte leaps back, sucking that side of her hand as Peri starts cackling, “Why are you just carrying a… Several…” Charlotte glares at Peri, “Why do you have SO MANY open blades?!”

“Pfft, who needs sheaths? Some of them are for you, anyway!” Peri begins unpacking several knives and a small bag, “Here! This is some makeup, and I got you these, like, iridescent knives…”

Charlotte just sighs, still upset at her wounded hand, but slowly accepts the presents with her other hand. Peri prattles on,

“Oh, and you like pretty things, right?” Peri stares her in the eye with the biggest grin she can muster, and Charlotte takes her time in responding. Her face squinches to the left.

“Yeah, sure?”

“Then you’ll like this!” Peri practically smacks Charlotte in the face with the intricate mirror, exactly showing Charlotte her own face. Peri can’t resist grinning and motioning to her, saying,

“Eh? Eeeh?” every so often. Charlotte glares at Peri.

“Tryna butter me up?” She moves one hand to her hips, “What are all these presents for anyway?”

“I wanted to get you something! Oh, and this mirror was a bit too plain,” Peri glares at it, “So I’m custom ordering a way better mirror! It’ll have axes and stuff!”

Charlotte gapes, eyes aflutter, but instead blurts out,

“Well, you hurt my hand, so I’ll need to see a healer for that…”

Peri hops in place, “PERFECT! Felicia will be at the baths, so I’ll meet you there soon! I’ve got a few more presents to give out!”

Peri races back into the castle, but her last targets will finally let her get rid of this bulky sword. They’re probably hanging out together anyway.

 

\--

 

“I don’t see how beech trees have nothing to do with beaches!” Selena shouts down from the ladder, large reference book in her hands, “This encyclopedia doesn’t mention ANYTHING about why they both sound the same!”

Beruka moans from underneath two tall piles of books, “We have yet to find any references to the dawn dragon, Selena. We cannot slack off now.”

Selena is usually the most driven, heading directly for the goal. Instead, she has spent nearly the last hour going off on her own tangents. Beruka must admit that several of those have been amusing, but out of the several hours they’ve been working, this has been the least productive one.

“There’s so much stuff in these old books.” Selena is now balancing three books on her lap, and idly pulling more books onto herself to stare at their covers, “How does Camilla expect us to find anything- Are you staring at me?”

Beruka jumps and hides behind one of the stacks of books again, “No.”

“I do look pretty good, don’t I?” She leans down the ladder, “Besides, I can tell that you aren’t looking at any books right now!”

“I apologize.”

“Nah, we should probably take a break.” Selena tries to put all seven books in one hand to turn around, “Uh, could I get a little help.”

Beruka gets up to help her girlfriend, steadying the ladder before taking a few books. She says,

“Where did these go?”

“Uh, I dunno, just put them wherever.”

Beruka stares at her unapologetic face, “Jakob or Leo might be cross at us.”

“Yeah, whatever. We can take ‘em, right?” She does a sort of half-fist-pump, and Beruka has to smile at that.

“What did you have planned for our break?”

Selena jumps off the ladder, “Gods, do we NEED a plan? As long as it’s literally anything besides the dawn dragon, I think I’ll be enthused.”

“We probably shouldn’t leave this room, just in case Camilla is watching.”

“Pfft, what’s she gonna do, kill us?”

Beruka just blinks, Selena does seem sincerely sarcastic, but for all Beruka knows, this matter could be life or death for the kingdom. Selena nods her head and says,

“All right, I get your point. I call the corner chair to nap in!”

Selena races to the corner of the admittedly tiny study, and Beruka just sets back down where she left the stacks of books. She brings out her whetstone and several knives, as well as a polishing kit and simple zoom lens. None of her knives have any majour flaws, of course, or she wouldn’t use them, but sometimes they will wear down even in their sheaths. Beruka begins examining the grain with the lens, checking for even the slightest wear-

“SELENA AND BERUKA!” Peri’s shrill shout pierces the comfortable silence, Selena jumps up with a “GODS! PERI!” and Beruka takes a deep breath, centering herself and slowly putting her knives and equipment back into her cloak. Selena and Peri shout simultaneously,

“WHY ARE YOU-” “I found you!” “SHOUTING!”

Peri, distinctly not shouting, says,

“I have presents!”

Selena is clutching her head but turns to give Peri a confused smile,

“That’s it? Don’t shout at the TOP of your lungs next time!” Peri just turns around and produces the golden sword, an interesting, if mildly impractical design by Beruka’s measure. The crossguard would force blades into the wielder’s hands. Beruka notices, and slowly looks over to see, that for some reason Selena is totally dumbfounded, completely silent and jaw agape. Beruka stands up. Peri says,

“Haha! I knew you’d like it!” Peri smiles broadly, despite the red splotch of blood on her arm.

Selena just murmurs,

“Why.”

“Oh, I saw how you reacted when we battled that phantom warrior,” Peri gesticulates with her arms on top of the sword, “The cute one? And maybe you wanted a small memento,” Selena’s breathing is extremely rapid, coming out in bursts, but she eventually says,

“Oh, you really, really paid attention to that, didn’t you.”

Beruka goes up to hold Selena’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just bringing back a lot of memories.”

Severa picks up the sword, trying out the weight and balance. Beruka is slightly transfixed by her faraway look, and nearly jumps when Peri goes to touch her shoulder. She says,

“Beruka, I got this cool knife for you!” She presents a distinctly poor-quality, large dagger, just shy of being a shortsword, “It’s super neat, you can fill this slot,” She grabs it by the blade to show off the hilt, “with any sort of poison, and it’ll coat the blade!” She passes the blade to Beruka, saying, “Here, here, and I also got several tiny vials of poison! This one causes paralysis, this one causes instant death, this one causes SLOW death, and this one’s full of fire ant venom!”

Beruka says, “The blade appears to be full of dried blood.”

“Yup! That’s mine! I pretended to stab Laslow!”

Selena makes a weird face,

“That’s kind of rude, he’s already, like, hyper-jumpy.”

Peri grins, “Hehe yeah, that’s why he’s so fun!” she jolts up and says, “Oh, oh, one last thing! I got these sets of makeup and more knives for you!”

“Thanks, Peri, but like, what’s the occasion?”

She nearly hops in place, “Nope! I just felt like doing something fun! Oh, and we’re all going to meet in the bath later, so I’ll see you there!”

Severa waves Peri off, and takes another look at that sword, the replica Falchion. Beruka glances from the sword to Selena, then says,

“Shouldn’t we stay here to complete our mission?”

Selena glances around the room, then says, “You know, let’s just do this as an extension of our break. Is that good enough?”

“Let’s ask Camilla.”

Severa sighs, rolling her head around, “Well, I guess we’d kinda be swimming in books, right? Ha.”

 

\--

 

Peri feels far less weighed down now. She’s gotten rid of nearly all of the knives she had, which kinda feels insecure actually, but thankfully she’s just about to join Charlotte, Felicia, Selena, and Beruka in the baths! She immediately strips down in the lobby, throwing some of her clothes aside, and hears Selena’s voice further in.

“And then, you’ll never believe it, but it was all just because of an argument with Leo she was having. We seriously thought that something terrible was gonna happen.” Severa sighs, Felicia giggles, and Charlotte laughs in her face.

“Wow, you must’ve felt like right suckers!” Peri runs into the room,

“Hey! Selena! How did you get here before me!?”

Selena smirks impressively, “You tend to get lost pretty easily.”

Peri gasps and hops into the pool, splashing at Selena immediately,

“Hey! Agh!”

Felicia clears her throat, “Peri! Could I see that arm of yours? Is it still bloody?”

“Oh yeah! Of course!”

It washes off quickly in the water, Charlotte and Selena strike up another conversation, “Oh, she got you a mirror?”, and Felicia takes her staff from the side of the pool.

“Uh, how did you bleed so much from such a minor wound?”

“Oh, it was a part of the bloodletting ceremony! They used a special knife!”

Felicia grimaces, “I don’t want to hear anymore! I’m glad you’re okay though!”

“Aw, really? I even, like squirted bl-”

“No no no!” Felicia looks up at the ceiling, “Uh, how’s the weather today, did your shopping go well?”

Peri rolls her eyes, “Shouldn’t you like gore MORE? I mean, you’re better than me at killing, that’s for sure!”

“No, you’re still the best, don’t worry.”

Peri goes to stroke Felicia’s arm, “Aw, that’s so sweet!”

“But, there’s a world of difference between fighting and just straight-up gore,”

“Peri, did you ever do that?”

Selena is staring at her expectantly, “I mean, did you go to the river within the past month?”

“Nope! Swimming is lame!” Peri grabs Felicia’s arm all the way, “Oh, and did Beruka come?”

“Yeah, she’s just sitting over there.”

“Swimming is healthy, Peri!” Felicia has relaxed into her compulsory position, Charlotte guffaws,

“No, it’s because Selena saw a dead body on the river!” Charlotte gesticulates as Severa looks uncomfortable, “Are you also a serial killer?”

“Ooh, that’d be fun! But no!” Peri smiles,

“Yeah, you can barely remember our birthdays, you DEFINITELY couldn’t keep track of keeping the local militia off of you.”

Peri growls at Selena, who just smiles, Charlotte and Felicia laugh.

“D-don’t think that’s the ONLY reason I got you presents!”

Felicia speaks up, “Oh, right, what presents did everyone get?”

Severa snarks, “This’s why people unwrap them at the same time.”

“Well,” Charlotte points to herself, “I knew that SOMEONE was getting a longsword.”

“I got a chakram!” Felicia says,

“Oh? What kinda weapon is that?”

Peri states, “It’s a throwing disc thing! It’s super cool, you just, like, spin it around on your finger and launch it at stuff!” She leans into the water, “It can chop whole LIMBS off.” Peri smiles broadly.

Selena shrugs, Felicia looks horrified, Charlotte laughs,

“Oh my gosh, why did you give me that?”

“It’s like, sooo much better than a throwing knife!”

Severa tilts her head, “Is it sharp all the way around, then?”

“Yeah! There’s like some physics thing that makes it really good!”

Severa states, “So, what did you get, Charlotte?”

She laughs, “I technically got a PUN, if you’d believe that,” Peri smiles, “Peri came up to me,”

“I said, do you like pretty things?!”

“And then she handed me a mirror!”

Severa laughs, “Yeah, that’s pretty funny-”

“But the rest of you are pretty too!” Peri stares around with the utmost seriousness, “You’re all really cute, I love Severa’s outfits, Charlotte’s muscles, Felicia’s perseverance, and Beruka’s stoicism! I love all of you!”

Felicia nuzzles Peri’s neck, Severa blushes madly, staring over at a faintly smiling Beruka, Charlotte just says,

“We’re lucky to have this murderous weirdo! If I had a drink, I’d down the whole thing!”

Felicia laughs, “Should I have gotten those?”

“Severa! What did you get?”

“A sword. Beruka, what did you get?”

Beruka speaks up a little louder than necessary,

“I got an assassin’s blade which holds an internal poison reservoir. And a lot of poison.”

Peri speaks up, “Oh, you didn’t get ALL the poison though, I gave some to Xander and Laslow!”

“What, you nearly stab the guy, then you give him deadly toxins? Sends a REAL strong message there.”

Peri pouts, and the rest of the evening turns into hour after hour of witty banter. Felicia makes certain that they leave before they prune up, salvaging the evening in that regard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there wasn't a plot! Feel free to comment or leave kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
